The art has devoted great attention to solving the problem of providing travelers with shaving kits, including what is necessary for one or a few shaves. Such kits are often included in airline pouches, often as a gift to travelers, or are provided by hotels to their guests, and the like. They usually contain a disposable razor and one or more containers of shaving aids, such as shaving cream or foam and after-shave cream tubes or bags, housed in a plastic envelope or the like.
While such kits are very widely used, their volume, shape and texture are not ideal. The necessity of housing in the same kit objects of very different natures, such as a razor and shaving aids containers, produces a relatively uncomfortable package, the volume of which is not the absolute minimum with respect to its content. Furthermore, the presence in the kit of relatively soft, objects, such as flexible plastic bags, makes these latter vulnerable, so to speak, to the presence of hard objects in the same kit or piece of luggage.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a compact shaving kit, which contains razor means and shaving cream or the like, which is free from all the drawbacks of prior art kits.
It is a more specific object to provide such a kit which is outwardly rigid and therefore protects any soft objects contained therein, such as shaving aids tubes or bags.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a kit which may be disposable or may be reused, if desired, by providing flesh shaving blades and/or aids.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a kit that has a volume which is close to the absolute minimum possible.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such a kit which is economical to make.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such a kit which is easy to carry and will not become damaged from contact with hard objects that may be contained in the same piece of luggage.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such a kit which may include, if desired, spare blades.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.